Serine proteases participate in a variety of developmental and physiological processes (Stroud R. Sci. Am. 231:74-88, 1974: Neurath H. Science 224:350-357, 1984). For instance, serine proteases are involved in cell signaling, cell differentiation, and the conversion of pro-hormones to biologically-active forms. See, e.g., Hong and Hashimoto. Cell. 82:785-794, 1995: Inagami. J. Biol. Chem., 264:3043-3046, 1989.
The present invention relates to nucleic acids, polypeptides and fragments thereof, of a novel gene, e.g., a serine protease especially a mammalian serine protease, such as human and mouse corin which contains one or more frizzled, LDLR, scavenger receptor cysteine-rich repeats, and serine protease catalytic domains. The invention further relates to methods of using such nucleic acids and polypeptides in therapeutics, diagnostics, and research. For example, the nucleic acids and polypeptides of corin can be utilized in methods to identify modulators of its activity and in animal models to mimic human disease, and in the diagnosis of pathological conditions.